She walks in moonlight
by Niroontjuh
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter and the Golden Trio have graduated from Hogwarts. Severus Snape is still alive, as is Albus Dumbledore. A new student arrives at Hogwarts, but she is not a regular first year... Severus Snape & O.C. Jane Groenhorst pairing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

Reviews are love! This is my first try at Fanfiction...

Chapter One: The first encounter

After many years I was now finally ready for my magical education and on my way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although I had never been to the wizarding world I was no stranger to magic. Through books and individual study I managed to master all the spells and potions I could find. Everything I needed I could order via owl. My beautiful snowy owl Noah was a gift from Headmaster Dumbledore, so that I could order books, ingredients and other supplies, but also communicate with the wizarding world. There was only one item that I could not get through the mail: a wand. Mr Ollivander stressed the importance of buying a wand in person, but I did not see the importance of owning a wand until I arrived at Hogwarts…

"Ravenclaw!" I was now officially sorted. I happily joined my fellow students, who looked upon me with befuddled faces. I do admit that I was not surprised by their reaction, it does not happen everyday that someone like me is being sorted. After Kelly Zonko was sorted into Gryffindor, Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be on the verge of giving a speech. Apparently he had also noticed the whispers going around. "Good evening everyone! I would like to welcome all of our new students and I hope that you will all settle in and enjoy your time here like the many witches and wizards before you. To all the other students I would like to say welcome back. Another year, another sorting and another feast, but you might have noticed that there is something, or rather someone, who seems to have provided a not so common occurrence in our annual sorting tradition. I would like to introduce Miss Jane Groenhorst. She is from The Netherlands and as you can see she is not eleven years old. In fact Miss Groenhorst has first completed her muggle education, being the proud owner of a Masters degree in English literature. Like all of you she received her Hogwarts letter when she was eleven, but chose to finish her muggle education first and attend Hogwarts later on in life. So after another eleven years of waiting I am happy to welcome her at Hogwarts at last. So without any further ado I wish you bon appetit."

SPOV

Another year another sorting, and another sorting means more dunderheads to teach. I wish Albus would just allow me to stay in my chambers, but no, the old coot simply insists that I attend this madness each and every year. But this year there was something different. Albus had already informed us of the Dutch 22-year-old who was starting her magical education with us this year, but he never said anything about the girl. In she walked, with her long legs, hourglass figure, sea green eyes and a crown of golden wavy hair that just reached to her hip, she must be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. Unfortunately for me she is a student and since she had no magical education at all I will probably have to yell at her for her incompetence. Wait! Did she just perform wandless magic?! And silent! This might prove to be very interesting indeed.

JPOV

Those cinnamon pies on the other side of the table look simply irresistible! O well this is a feast is it not? When the pie hovered to my plate the entire Ravenclaw table gasped. "What is wrong?" I asked them. I was sure I did not do anything shocking I simply helped myself to a desert. "You can do wandless magic! And I did not hear you preform the spell either!" Now I was confused, how else was I supposed to do magic? I did not own a wand, it never occurred to me that this was necessary.

Also I did not really see the use of screaming spells it could bother people, but apparently not everybody thought along the same line. "Was is wrong what I did?" They looked at me as if I was mad. "No it was bloody fantastic! How did you learn to do that without your wand?" "I do not have a wand."The entire table became very quiet. Some people stared at me with their mouths open and just as they wanted to ask me more questions, Dumbledore vanished all the food and stood up for what I think will be another speech.

"I hope everyone enjoyed this wonderful meal. Like each year I would like to introduce all of our teachers to those who are new here at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor. Filius Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw house and professor of Charms, Pomona Sprout, our Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Professor Severus Snape, Potions master and Head of Slytherin..."

Dumbledore droned on, but I did not hear another word he was saying. My eyes were fixed upon professor Severus Snape, and it seemed that his eyes were firmly fixed on mine...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

Reviews are love! This is my first Fanfiction story...

Chapter two: Meeting of minds

SPOV

Finally the feast has ended, now Albus will introduce us to the first years and state the general rules. Then send the students to their dormitories and after my annual speech to the Slytherin first years I finally can enjoy my last dunderhead-free night. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions master and Head of Slytherin" that's my cue. I give a curt nod to the students, but then my eyes lock with hers. I was mesmerised, she was the first person who did not look away from my gaze. I wondered what she was thinking. Well I am a trained legilimence, I can just take a look and find out.

JPOV

I felt something probing the outer layers of my mind. It must be him I am sure of it. I pretend not to notice that he trying to read my thoughts and let him wonder around in my mind. Always making sure that he only saw and heard what I wanted him to see and hear. From my personal studies I had learned that Legilimency is not a skill that many magical folk master, so he probably never even thought about the possibility of me mastering Legilimency and Occlemency. Especially Legilimency seemed to come in handy in the muggle world, where no one notices what you are up to. And so I let the professor scan through my mind, showing him images of my journey to Hogwarts, my sorting, the food and the reactions of my fellow Ravenclaws after they learned that I do not own a wand. And then I showed him himself as we our gazes met and inserted the thought: "He must be as bored as I am." I saw him smirk at this thought, and I broke eye contact. We both had had our fun. "And with that I would like to conclude this evening. I wish you all goodnight. First years please follow your prefect he or she will show you to your dormitories." Everyone started to get up and make their way up or down to their dormitories. I also got up and tried to find the Ravenclaw prefect. "Just a minute Miss Groenhorst." I turned around and approached Dumbledore and the other teachers who were still sitting at the high table. "Yes sir?" "Miss Groenhorst." This was the third time he used my last name and it was quite clear that my Dutch name proved to be quite a challenge for speakers of English. "Please sir call me Jane, or Miss Jane if you insist on using titles, I understand that my name is not very easy for the English tongue." "Very well Miss Jane, I wanted you to stay for another minute or so to discuss some important matter at hand. I understand that you do not own a wand?" The other professors gasped in shock. "That is correct sir, it was the only thing that I could not order by mail." "Well first things first, you should buy a wand tomorrow. Filius, since you are this young lady's Head of house, would you be so kind as to escort her to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" "I am terribly sorry Albus, but I have classes to teach tomorrow." "Alas, is there anyone who does not have to teach tomorrow?"

SPOV

"He must be as bored as I am," I heard her think. I smirked, spot on Miss Groenhorst, spot on. Then all of the sudden she broke eye contact. Finally Albus has finished his speech. "Just a minute Miss Groenhorst." She approached the high table, her golden hair flowing behind her, she was speaking to Albus, but the only thing I heard was "call me Jane." Apparently she did not own a wand, well at least that explained her wandless magic. "Well first things first, you should buy a wand tomorrow. Filius, since you are this young lady's Head of house, would you be so kind as to escort her to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Thank Merlin that I am not the girl's Head of house, I do not think I could manage being alone with her. "Alas, is there anyone who does not have to teach tomorrow?" Albus turned his gaze towards me, his eyes twinkling like stars, I wonder what he is up to. "Severus I believe you do not have any classes tomorrow?" …


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

Reviews are love! This is my first Fanfiction story...

This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones.

Chapter Three: The settling of affairs

SPOV

"Severus I believe you do not have any classes tomorrow?" O no, no, no, no. He cannot make me! I refuse! I will not do it! Quick think of something, anything. "That is correct Albus." What?! Why on earth did I say that?! "Good, so you can accompany Miss Jane to Diagon Alley tomorrow." "But of course. I also have some final shopping to do. I hope Miss Jane does not mind getting up early?" Here we go now you have done it, instead of avoiding the girl you just agreed to be her chaperone, well done Severus. But maybe she does mind getting up early. "No problem at all sir. What time did you have in mind and where shall we meet?" "At eight o'clock in the Front Hall?" "Very well." "Very good. Now the final matter that we have to address is the question in which year we are going to place Miss Jane. Looking at her magical abilities I believe that she is fit for seventh year, but maybe sixth year is a better option in case she still needs some theory." Sixth or seventh year?! I would rather have her placed in fourth year, in that case she would not leave in merely a year.

JPOV

"I would rather have her placed in fourth year, in that case she would not leave in merely a year," I heard him think. Okay now it was time to reveal myself as a legilimence. "I'll take that as a compliment professor," I whispered back and I sent him a complimentary wink. O the look on his face was absolutely priceless! His countenance told me that he was not sure how to proceed now that he realised that I mastered the art of Legilimency. Unfortunately I was unable to hear his reply to my comment, he must have realised that he had to be careful around me from now on. Dumbledore looked at me, then at Professor Snape, then back at me, smirking and his eyes twinkling like Christmas lights. I wonder if he is a legilimence too. McGonagall scraped her throat to edge the Headmaster on. "So, in which year do we place her Albus?" "I believe that sixth year is best for now, at least for the coming month. You can all evaluate Miss Jane during this period and then we can discuss whether she is ready for seventh year or not." That seemed reasonable. "A few last things, Miss Jane is of age and therefore she does not have a curfew, also Miss Jane you are allowed to visit Hogsmead at any time as long as you inform one of us when you leave and when you have returned. Lastly, you will have your own set of chambers on the fifth floor near Ravenclaw Tower. I thought that maybe you were not that interested in sharing a dormitory with five teenage girls." "You are quite correct Headmaster, I am not. Thank you very much for the privilege." "No problem at a my girl. Filius would you be so kind as escort Miss Jane to her chambers and help her with Sir Henry?" "But of course Albus. Come along Miss Jane."

And so I followed Professor Flitwick out of the Great Hall and up five flights of stairs. We walked through some of the castle's chilly corridors and stopped right next to a winding staircase. There was a painting on the wall, it was quite a large painting the size of a good sized window. On it was a beautiful nineteenth century library with high walls filled with leather bound books. A fireplace stood at the center of the left wall and seemed to be crackling happily. Next to the fireplace stood a red wingback chair with a mahogany side table next to it. On the table a glass of what seemed to be brandy, and in the chair a middle aged man reading a book. "Sir Henry," Professor Flitwick called. "I have the new student here who is to inhabit your chambers." The reading man looked up from his book. He must not have been more than forty years old. "Ah, finally a new occupant! And a handsome woman she is too." "Miss Jane, Sir Henry Pollock, Sir Henry, Miss Jane uhm uhm.." "Groenhorst, but please call me Jane." "Miss Jane, very nice to make your acquaintance. What would you like to be your password?" "Ah, I believe my help is now longer needed. I will leave you in Sir Henry's capable hands. Goodnight Miss Jane." Before I could thank him and wish him a good night, Professor Flitwick had disappeared into the next corridor. "Miss Jane, what would you like to be your password?" Sir Henry asked again. "Mm let me think, what do you think of Austen?" "Austen?" "Yes, after Jane Austen, she is one of my favourite authors." "Ah a writer, a very good choice indeed, I myself am very fond of books." "Yes I can see that. Although I would love to chat with you some more I have to get up early tomorrow, so I would like to go to bed." "But of course how inconsiderate of me! Entrée, Miss Jane."

The chambers I walked into were beautiful. Everything was decorated in a style similar to Sir Henry's library. Dark wooden floors, but instead of red, deep blue curtains and rugs. I discovered that I had my own personal bathroom, with a modern shower and and old fashioned bathtub with claw feet. Everything in here was ivory and gold. A beautiful Baroque mirror hung above the sink. My bed was a good queen size four poster bed of mahogany with deep blue curtains and a golden satin bedspread that was embroidered with royal blue forget-me-nots. A fireplace was on the opposite side of the room and next to it were several mahogany bookcases which once filled will serve as my own miniature library. A mahogany desk, a wingback chair, a settee and a mahogany coffee table and dresser completed the room. My suitcase stood by the bed, empty and already unpacked. After brushing my teeth and finding my nightgown, I slipped into bed. Yes I think I can get used to this…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

Reviews are love! This is my first Fanfiction story...

Chapter Four: Shopping

SPOV

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Having been an insomniac for approximately twenty years, having a nice lie in is out of the question. Of course I had an appointment with Miss Jane at eight, but waking up at five o'clock each morning isn't everything either. Knowing that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, I got out of bed. After relieving myself I got into the shower. Enjoying the hot water warming my muscles I started to ask myself: shall I wash my hair? Now don't be so ridiculous! Just because I'm accompanying Miss Jane, who happens to be of age and fairly attractive, doesn't have to mean that I should try to woo her during this trip! I never bother washing my hair, since after a day of teaching my hair will be oily, greasy and lank, so what's the use? Besides, I don't want to lose my reputation of being the greasy old dungeon bat now do I? That settles it. I got out of the shower, I put on my usual all black attire and summoned an elf to order my breakfast. After having thoroughly enjoyed my usual cup of morning tea and full English breakfast I took a look at the time. Seven o'clock, still an hour to go. Picking up the latest issue of Potions Weekly I start to browse through the articles. Seven forty five, I put down the journal, grabbed my cloak and started my way up to the Front Hall. As I arrive I scan the Hall, she isn't here yet. She better not be late! Two minutes till eight, I hear footsteps, here she comes.

JPOV

I'm late! I'm late! After a quick shower I slipped on the first dress I could get my hands on. Surely it wasn't obligatory to wear that dreadful school uniform out in public? Quickly applying some mascara, brushing my hair and putting on my shoes, I was almost ready to go. I grabbed a light cloak and made my way to the Front Hall.

SPOV

I expected to see her in muggle clothing, but not this kind of muggle clothing! Did she do this on purpose? She stormed into the Front Hall, her hair down, wearing a simple Slytherin green knee length dress. The neckline just low enough to show the upper part of her bosom. The black heeled shoes she was wearing seemed completely unsuitable for walking. "Miss Jane, how do you suppose to walk up and down Diagon Alley wearing those shoes?" She smirked. "One step at the time sir." "Well don't expect me to carry you around when you twist your ankle because of those contraptions." "Not everything is what is seems sir, being a wizard you must know that witches also have their tricks." I raise my eyebrows at her, what is she playing at? She must have noticed my befuddlement because she to speak again: "The heels you see, are not the heels I walk on. You see the space between the heel you see and the point of my shoe is actually an invisible wedge. So these shoes are quite stable. Besides, there are some handy cushioning charms to make them as comfortable as slippers." "I see. Well let us proceed then." She really is a clever thing! I never heard any witch about walking on partially invisible heels. We were now almost at the outer gates of Hogwarts, nearing the apparition point when I suddenly realised that there was a chance that she had never travelled by apparition before. "Miss Jane, have you ever apparated?" "No sir, but I know the basic idea of apparition and I hope that I can get my license soon." "Very well, I will apparate us both, so hold on to me." I could've just grabbed her hand, she could've grabbed mine, but instead she put her arm around my waist and grabbed my cloak on the other side. I just hoped that I wouldn't splinch us.

JPOV

I felt a strange sort of pulling sensation, the floor disappeared and then there was dizziness, very severe dizzyness. After what felt like two minutes, but what was actually only a second, I reached firm ground once more. I smashed into something, but when I opened my eyes I realised that it wasn't a something, but rather a someone. He helped me steady myself, since I was a bit wobbly due to the apparation. "Are you quite alright Miss Jane?" "Yes, thank you Professor." I said while taking a few calming breaths. "That was quite a thrill." "You did quite well for your first time, most people get sick." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Well aren't you relieved that I didn't." "Quite. Is there anything else you require besides a wand?" "Well actually, I need to visit Gringotts first to verify my account, otherwise I would be unable to buy a wand." "Very well, Gringotts first then, anything else?" "O, I'm sure I'll think of something along the way." I smiled at him, he turned around and started walking down the street. "Come along Miss Jane, Gringotts Wizarding Bank this way."

He led me to an enormous white marble building, which was several stories high. Walking through the heavy bronze doors we arrived in a long hall, where a hundred goblins were working on high wooden desks. Professor Snape led me to one high desk at the end of the hall. The goblin that sat at the desk leaned over it and looked down on me and the Professor. "What do you want?" He sneered. "I have a bank account here, but everything was organised through the mail, so you requested me to come by once I was able, to verify my account." "Name?" "Jane Groenhorst." "Ah, Miss Greenhill!" Well that was certainly creative… " I just need your signature on this form here and then you are good to go." A form was handed to me, which

I signed. "Thank you very much Miss Greenhill. May I just say how happy we are that you have chosen for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We are very happy with your clientele. And because we want to show how much we appreciate your clientele you get this golden key. It is the regular key to your vault, but it will also allow you to charge things to your account without carrying actual money with you. It's sort of what muggles call a 'creditcard', only more exclusive. You have vault 714." I heard a gasp beside me, I looked a my Professor to be and Looked at him questionably. "Well thank you very much, a nice day to you." I nodded at the goblin and turned to leave. "A very good day to you too Miss Greenhill!"

SPOV

Vault 714! That was the vault next to the Hogwarts vault! She must be a millionaire. And that goblin was so friendly to her. I have never heard them speak like that to anyone. "What's on your mind Professor? You look slightly confused." "I was just wandering about your vault." "My vault?" "Yes your vault, that golden key and the way that goblin treated you. They are normally very unfriendly. You might have noticed how his demeanor changed after he learned your name?" "Well yes, it did seem to change. And now you are wondering why it changed once he learned who I was?" "Quite, yes." Was she a royal? Was she very rich? Is she famous? "Professor I can see the wheels turning in your head, please ask me whatever you want to know. There is nothing you can ask that I'll find improper." O I'm sure I can think of something. I cannot ask her is she is wealthy now can I? O well here's to nothing. "In fact Miss Jane I was wondering if you are very wealthy or very important since your vault is next to Hogwarts's vault." She laughed at me, actually laughed! The nerve of the girl! "That's a tale for another time Professor. Now let us get me a wand."

At Ollivander's things progressed very quickly. We had only entered the shop and a wand escaped from its box and flew towards her. Once in her hand, she seemed to sizzle with magic. Garrick hadn't said a word after his usual 'good morning'. His jaw hung on his knees while she charged the wand to her account at Gringotts and he was still gaping like a fish when we left. "Miss Jane, would you might if we went by the apothecary?" "Not at all sir, lead the way."

JPOV

After leaving the apothecary, Professor Snape apparated us back to the the apparition point outside of the Hogwarts gates. We walked up to the castle in silence. Once inside the castle we stopped. "Thank you Professor for accompanying me." "It was my pleasure Miss Jane." And then with a look of shock and a speck of red on his cheeks, he quickly stormed of in the direction of the dungeons. I wonder what's bothering him…?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

**Reviews are love!** This is my first Fanfiction story...

I'm so surprised by the amount of views my story gets! Each time I check, the number of views has grown! I hope that this means that you like it so far :)

Bluegirl1750 thank you for being my first reviewer! (And it was a positive one!)

**Chapter Five: Of surprises and potions**

JPO

After having a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall, where everyone was enjoying luncheon, I spent the rest of my day in my chambers casting spells with my newly acquired wand. I must admit that it is easier than doing wandless magic, but I'm still doing it silently, thank you very much. After two hours of waving my wand around I summoned my favourite book from my bookshelf and started reading. The love story of the innocent character of Jane Eyre and the dark brooding Mr Rochester always made me feel happy. The only thing I am unable to understand is how Jane cannot forgive Rochester's past sins at first. I think if it had been me, I would have forgiven him in a heartbeat, everyone has a past in which they did things that might not have been their choice and therefore regret, haven't they?

SPOV

After my ridiculously honest reply to Miss Jane's uttering of gratitude, I stormed off to my chambers. How could I have said such a thing? She must be horrified to know that I found it a pleasure to be in her company! I tried to brew some potions for Poppy to get my mind of the young woman, but I could not concentrate. So I settled in my favourite chair in front if the fireplace and continued in my book. It was a Christmas present from Albus some years ago. He told me that one of the characters in the book reminded him of me. So far I see no likenesses, except for the fact that Jane left Rochester once she learned of his past sins, and so would every woman who would know about mine…

My stomach rumbled. I looked at the clock at saw that it was six-thirty, time for dinner. I would rather not face Miss Jane just yet, but on the other hand I would rather not vex Albus either by not joining everyone in the Great Hall. For breakfast and lunch I am excused, but during dinner I have to show myself in the Great Hall. Once I entered the Hall, the first thing that catches my eye is a speck of Slytherin green at the Ravenclaw table. Her hair is no longer down, but up in a sophisticated bun, her wand sticking out from it. Hoping no one noticed my wandering gaze, I put up my usual sneer and sit myself down at the high table. Dinner went by as usual, some of my fellow colleagues were chatting, while I ate my meal in silence.

After everyone had finished, Albus suddenly spoke: "Dear ladies and gentlemen. You might have noticed that Miss Jane has not attended any classes as of yet. Fortunately she is now the proud owner of a wand and can join the rest of her classmates in their studies. We have decided to place Miss Jane in the sixth year, with a trial period of one month. After this month we will decide whether she will remain in sixth year or if she is ready for seventh year. After discussing with our esteemed Potions professor…" I looked at Albus in shock, we did not discuss anything! What is that meddling old coot up to. "We have decided that Miss Jane will need some extra tutoring in Potions. She will therefore have two private classes after school hours on Wednesdays and Fridays provided by Professor Snape, who was so kind to make some extra time for her in his already busy schedule. That was all good evening."

JPOV

Someone was watching me. While I was eating my dinner I kept feeling someone's eyes on me, but every time I looked around I could not discover who it was. Maybe I was just becoming paranoid, new environments can do that to a person. After dinner the Headmaster started speaking. Nothing new, they're placing me in sixth year. "After discussing with our esteemed Potions professor and concluding that Miss Jane might have been able to learn the theory of brewing she needs some practice putting her knowledge into practice. So we have decided that Miss Jane will need some extra tutoring in Potions. She will therefore have two private classes after school hours on Wednesdays and Fridays provided by Professor Snape, who was so kind to make some extra time for her in his already busy schedule." I need private tutoring? I've successfully brewed dozens of different potions! Not that I mind private tutoring, I can learn a lot from Professor Snape, but the nerve to tell the entire school that my brewing skills are lacking! I shall speak with the Headmaster after dinner. Professor Snape doesn't seem too happy with this arrangement either, if looks could kill, then Headmaster Dumbledore should be in his grave already.

Determined to speak to the Headmaster I walked up to the High Table. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, could I have a word with you about your announcement?" "But of course Miss Jane, why don't we go to my office and discuss it?" I nodded my head in approval and followed him out the Great Hall. After a walk of a few minutes, we were standing in front of a gargoyle. "Cotton candy," he said to the statue, which began to move. He winked at me, "I have a sweet tooth and I happen to love muggle candy." I had to agree with him that cotton candy was one of the most delicious muggle sweets. Behind the gargoyle was a winding staircase, which started to move like one of those moving staircases you find in malls or subway stations, only this one wasn't straight. On the top of the staircase, behind a heavy oak door, was Dumbledore's office. "Now Miss Jane,what can I do for you?" Well Professor, like I said I wanted to talk to you about your announcement just now, about me needing private tutoring. I don't know if you are aware of the fact that I have successfully brewed several potions at home." "No I was not, however, I already guessed that you had." "But if you already thought that I was capable of brewing potions, then why do you and Professor Snape think that I need private tutoring?" "Well to be honest with you my dear, neither Professor Snape nor I believe that you need private tutoring. In fact Professor Snape did not know anything about the private tutoring until I announced." "I'm sorry sir, but I'm confused. Why do I get private tutoring while no one thinks I need it. And why was the person who is to tutor me unaware of this?" "Well Miss Jane this is all part of one of my more brilliant ideas. I thought that with your mind you might like some extra class. Also I noticed that Professor Snape respects you and treats you somewhat different than other students. He is quite a lonely boy and needs some company and I was hoping that you would both enjoy these tutoring sessions, intellectual conversation and such. However, I could not say this to the rest of the school, so the only reason I could think of to justify these private tutoring sessions without raising suspicion was by claiming that you needed some extra classes." "I see. But this still hasn't explained why you haven't told

Professor Snape." "Well you see Miss Jane, he would have declined to go through with this plan, because he believes, or at least I think that he believes that no one in their right minds would want to spent any time with him. He spends all of his time by himself, except for dinner and staff meetings." "Well I don't mind at all, I found him quite a pleasant companion this morning, but I see just one problem with this plan of yours. During the regular Potions classes it will become clear that my brewing skills are above average, unless you want me to pretend that they are not?" "Miss Jane you have read my thoughts! I think it would be wise if you made small errors. Small errors that do not result in exploding cauldrons, injured classmates and Professor Snape yelling at you. I'm very certain that he does not want to yell at you, but on the other hand he does want to keep his reputation of being the nasty greasy old bat of the dungeons." "I understand sir. One final question. Shall I inform Professor Snape of all this?" "I leave that completely up to you my dear. Here is your timetable, oh dear." There they were again, those Christmas tree lights that were his eyes. "What is it Professor?" He handed me my timetable and the first two hours were marked 'Potions'….


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is mine though.

**Reviews are love!** This is my first Fanfiction story...

**Chapter Six: Bubbling potions and emotions**

SPOV

CRASH! I threw my last glass of firewiskey into the fireplace. I was so angry with Albus! Actually angry did not even cover the amount of rage I felt towards the old fool. How could he decide that I was to tutor that young woman without consulting with me at all! I also cannot believe that she needs any private tutoring. How can a girl that brilliant be bad at Potions of all things? I'll just go to bed, there is no need to be exhausted tomorrow during my first class of the school year. Which class do I have tomorrow morning anyway? DAMN!

...

I got out of bed, after performing my morning rituals I summoned an elf for some breakfast and prepared myself for class. I'm wondering if she is really that bad at Potions? I'll find out soon enough though, because class starts in three minutes. So after another four minutes I made my way to the classroom. I was always later than the students during the first class to ensure a dramatic entrance. I swoop into the classroom, many of the students stop talking immediately and bow their heads, eyes focussed on their tables to avoid eye contact. All except one, Miss Jane was sitting in the front row of the classroom, the row where no one ever sat except if there were no other tables left. She sat their smiling up at me and suddenly said: "Good morning Professor." Her classmates gasped, and raised their heads a bit, anxious to hear my reaction. "We shall see about that Miss Jane," I sneered, but she still sat there smiling as if she knew something I did not. I began the class, today the students had to brew the draught of living death. A very advanced potion, and probably no one would be able to brew it correctly. I wrote the instructions on the board and signaled them to start. Walking around, making sure no one would either poison us or blow the entire classroom to pieces, I noticed that my predictions would probably turn out to become true. No student seemed to be capable of brewing this complicated potion, even with the instructions on the board. They were struggling with the Sopophorous bean, it kept jumping away every time they tried to cut it. From the corner of my eye I saw that Miss Jane, did not seem to be struggling at all, but looking more closely it did not look as if her potion would be a success either...

JPOV

Today I will attend my first class at Hogwarts. And what do you know, it is Potions, the subject I am supposed to be bad at. Making my way to the dungeons I spoke with my fellow classmates. "You better not look him in the eye. And don't talk back at him if you value your life! And please try not to blow us up, or make any major mistakes unless you enjoy detention." "He cannot be all that bad now can he?" "O trust us, he has been our professor for six years now and we know how evil he can be. He really lives up to his nickname. Evil greasy bat of the dungeons." I could not believe that Professor Snape would really be as bad as all that. Dumbledore already told me that he had a reputation of being nasty to students, but everyone seemed to hate him! Well I'll find out soon enough because class starts in three minutes.

...

I looked around the classroom, most of my classmates chose to sit in the back rows, quarreling about who could sit there. Without hesitation I chose a table I had always chosen during my education, the front row. No one else was sitting there so to me it seemed a quiet place where I would be able to pay attention to whatever the Professor would teach us today. One of my Slytherin classmates came up to me, I believe his name was Leo. "Do you have a death wish?!" he asked me. But before I could ask him what he meant, he ran back to his seat and our Potions Professor strode into the classroom. As he reached my table I wished him good morning. I heard my classmates gasp. How is it that everything I do and say is so surprising to them? I saw the wheels turning in his head while he quickly thought of an answer. "We shall see about that Miss Jane." Yes we shall indeed.

After Professor Snape informed us of the fact that we were to brew the draught of living death and wrote the instructions on the board I began to think of a way to screw up my potions without killing anyone. I saw my classmates struggle with the Sopophorous bean, so I decided I would struggle with it too, trying to cut it, but throwing it in whole after several attempts. I also decided that stirring clockwise instead of anti-clockwise would be another way of making sure that my potions would be absolutely worthless. I saw Professor Snape glance my way and sigh, apparently my plan was working and he truly believed that I was a bad potioneer, however all shall be revealed tonight...

SPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The girl tried to cut the Sopophorous bean, failed and decided to throw it in whole! Then she stirred clockwise instead of anti-clockwise! Could she not read?! The instructions were on the board and clear as day. Her difficulties with the Sopophorous bean were understandable, there weren't that many people that knew that you should crush them instead of cut. But stirring clockwise instead of anti-clockwise is just plain stupid! While I am certain that she is not stupid at all, it almost seems as if she is doing it on purpose...

After class I asked her to stay behind, we still had to set a time for her tutoring. I told her that I wanted to see her straight after dinner since I was not planning on wasting my entire evening. She nodded and agreed that she did not want to take up all of my leisure time and left. She did not seem angry or sad about me telling her that I considered tutoring her a waste of my time, she really was an unusual young lady.

JPOV

After Potions I had Charm, Herbology and Transfiguration. These classes were interesting, but uneventful. Except for the fact that each of my Professors seemed to be pleasantly surprised by my capabilities. After classes I reclined to my chambers to change out of that dreadful school uniform and into my own clothes. Since I was going to be brewing I decided on wearing a pair of black trousers instead of a dress. Pairing it of with a maroon coloured long sleeved tunic I bought in this lovely boutique in Paris last summer, I was almost ready to go. Releasing my hair from its confinement and slipping into my favourite pair of black pumps I felt a bit more like myself again.

I walked into the Great Hall for dinner. The second I walked in I could feel his eyes on me. I quietly ate my dinner and waited for him to finish his. After Professor Snape finished his dinner and stood up from the High Table I also stood up and said goodbye to my fellow Ravenclaws. I met up with him in the hall and joined him on our journey to the dungeons. At first neither of us spoke a word. Until... "I was very disappointed with you this morning Miss Jane." "I am terribly sorry Professor I will try to do better in the future, but I am quite sure that with your help I will do better in no time." He raised one of his eyebrows at me and said: "Indeed." We continued walking in silence. Once in the Potions classroom he spoke again: "Well, Miss Jane, I want you to brew the draught of living death once more, so that I can see exactly what you did wrong." "Alright Professor." While I gathered the necessary ingredients from the supply room I was debating whether to make the same mistakes as this morning and pretend once more, or if I should show him that I did know how to brew. Making my way to my cauldron I had made up my mind. I crushed the Sopophorous bean with the blade of my knife and added its juice to my already simmering potion. I then stirred anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once. It turned the acquired pale pink and I stepped away from my bench, turning to my bewildered looking Professor and asked: "Now how did I do Professor?"

SPOV

I stood there watching her as if nailed to the floor. She brewed it perfectly. She crushed the Sopophorous bean, she even added the clockwise stir after the seven anti-clockwise stirs. Nobody had ever done that except me! "Now how did I do Professor?" She was smirking, she was playing with me, she thought this was funny. I "You little liar! Why did you pretend to be bad at Potions and convince Dumbledore that you needed private tutoring? Don't you think I have better things to do then tutoring little girls who likes to make a fool out of their Professor?! Do you think I want to spend time with such a pathetic student who pretends to be bad at something in order to waste my precious time?! What do you want from me?!" I was seething, how could she? She seemed so sweet and gentle and intelligent and nice. So innocent. "Not so innocent actually Professor." Silence, the only sound heard was my breathing. "I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt your train of thought but you are thinking so loud that I can hear everything." She heard me! She heard what I just thought about her?! "Uhm Professor I can still hear you. I advise you to stop thinking and start talking?" She looked at me with her big sea green eyes waiting for me to reply. "I am sorry Miss Jane for what you have overheard, but I still don't understand why you.." "I didn't do anything sir, it was Professor Dumbledore's idea. He already had the suspicion that I my Potions skills were above average, so he figured that I might benefit from some extra classes, something more stimulating than the regular Potions classes." "And you honestly want me to believe that you agreed to spend your precious free time with the surly Potions Professor?" "You do not have to believe it Professor, but it is the truth nonetheless. And speaking if truth, do you really think that I am sweet, gentle, intelligent, nice etc.?" She smiled at me, really smiled at me. Nobody smiled at me except for Albus with his annoying twinkling eyes. But now this beautiful young woman was smiling at me. "Do you think I am beautiful?" Damn my mind and damn her! She giggled. Apparently my mind is no longer my own. "I think the universe is trying to tell you that whatever is on your mind, you should share it sir." Do I think she is beautiful? Yes you do man, you know you do. Look at her! She did not show any sign of hearing my thoughts now. Or at least she did not say so. Yes she is beautiful, those trousers fit her perfectly and clings to all the right places. She sighed, her bosom heaved as she did. She could not hear this now could she? No, she would tell me if she did. But I have remained too quiet for to long. "Miss Jane would you like some tea?" "Tea would be very nice, thank you Professor." Merlin, her lips looked delectable…. What did she say? O this woman was driving me mad! She wet her lips and left them open slightly. I cannot handle this anymore! Alright Severus you old lecher enough is enough. Dismiss the girl and end this madness! "That would be all Miss…."

JPOV

He thinks I'm beautiful! Well he has not said it exactly, but he thought it did he not!? I could not bring myself to telling him that his thoughts were still ringing in my ears as clear as bells. It could not help myself from sighing a content sigh. While his thoughts kept running, he suddenly remembered that he had been silent for quite some time. "Miss Jane would you like some tea?" I might not be British, but I never turned down tea, so I gave him my answer. He did not hear me, he was staring at my lips. He thought they looked delectable! Self consciously I wet my lips, feeling slightly breathless from hearing his thoughts. But then I overheard a thought that was not so pleasant. The poor man named himself a lecher, while he clearly wasn't. I will show him! I'll show him that our minds were quite alike. "That would be all Miss…." I took a step towards him, I was planning on kissing my Potions Professor. Kissing a man that I met the day before yesterday. However I did not get the chance to think anymore, because my little step seemed to be the last push he needed….

SPOV

I'm going to kiss her damn it. I don't care that she is my student, she is of age and therefore an adult. I don't care that I only met her the day before yesterday, I just want to kiss her. She took a step towards me, bosom heaving, lips slightly parted. There is no way back, and I don't want a way back. I closed the space between us and took her face in my hands. I bowed over slightly, brushing my nose against hers and softly catching her lips in a feathery light kiss. She tasted of the chocolate covered strawberries she had for desert and something purely woman. Pulling back from her I could not believe that I had actually kissed her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips still parted. Then she looked up at me, smiled and said: "I cannot believe that actually happened either, but I'm glad that it did. Goodnight Professor." And she walked out of the classroom and out of our dream. "Goodnight sweet Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do to own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is my creation though.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Still my first story... Sometimes I don't like my own style of writing, not sure how to change it though...

P.s. I did not abandon this story, but I am really busy trying to graduate... Just be very (VERY) patient.

P.p.s. My overall story might contain several spoilers to the book _Jane Eyre_...

**Chapter Seven: Misconceptions**

SPOV

I woke up early this morning, not that I can call it waking up, because you'd have to sleep first before you can wake up. And I did not sleep. I dreamt, I dreamt the entire night, and I am still dreaming. It started when Miss Jane brewed her potion perfectly and it still hasn't stopped. I'm still living in this dreamlike haze, the feeling of her lips on mine still tingling in the background of my mind. I had to kiss her again! But I won't! I blessed whatever available deity that today is Thursday, and that she does not have Potions nor private tutoring. This provided me with one day to wake up from my dream, and return to reality. The reality being, that I am a Professor at a school where youngster come to learn. I am to teach them Potions and nothing else. And this young woman, who was lured into spending time with me by that meddlesome boss of mine, she is one of these students. She seemed so calm after our fleeting meeting of lips and minds. For she was in my head, she heard all my thoughts. I only wish that I was able to hear hers. Does she pity me? Did she only kiss me because she felt sorry for me, knowing that I find her beautiful and knowing that I will never have her. Trying to console me? Did she want to kiss me? She did say that she was happy that it happened, but for what reason? I must stop this mind wandering and start with my day. A good strong cup of tea should straighten me out.

...

I haven't seen her today, she wasn't even present at dinner. I heard Minerva telling Pomona that Miss Jane was in the library with Leo Wright, one of my own Slytherins! Working together on a Transfiguration project. Apparently they get along very well. After dinner I went to my chambers, I had rounds to do this evening, but first I wanted to get away from students and colleagues. I decided to continue reading the book I got from Albus. It was called _Jane Eyre_. After fleeing from her beloved Rochester, she forgot all about him and met some peculiar fellow called St. John, who is determined to marry her and take her away to some far exotic land as a missionary's wife. Closing the novel, I suddenly realised that there were some expects in this book, that matched my life. I have done horrible things in the past, I meet a young woman named Jane and without even knowing about my past wrongdoings she meets a young man who fancies her and probably will forget all about the greasy Potions Professor.

I put the book away and set out to catch some students out of bed after curfew. Due to my experience I of course caught some students kissing in the Astronomy Tower and deducted house points along the way there and back. Turning another corner I heard some female voices. Hoping it was a student out of bed I sneaked up on them. Unfortunately it was only Minerva and Irma Pince, the librarian. Nothing interesting, until a certain name sparked my interest. "Leo Wright!" I heard Irma say. "No! She could not have possibly done that!" "Yes she did! The Fat Friar told me himself. He saw Miss Jane and Mr Wright kissing in the library!" No! No, no, no, no, this could not be. She kissed another man, boy even within twenty-four hours?! I need some air. I almost ran outside with the intention of doing a lap around the lake to vent my frustration. Approaching the glittering black pool I saw a figure. I did not have to think hard to find out who it was. Even after these few days I recognised her immediately. There she was walking in a glimpse of moonlight. I made my way towards her...

She was smiling at me as she tended to do. I put my mask in place, if she could ignore and forget what happened yesterday, then surely I could too. "Good evening Professor, out for a midnight stroll?" "Miss Jane, it is none of your business what I am doing out here, but the question is what are you doing out of bed after curfew?!" Her infallible smile wavered and she looked up at me wearing a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Well Headmaster Dumbledore stated that I do not have a curfew since I am already of age." Damn Albus and damn the girl! She was right of course, Albus did say that the curfew did not apply to her. "Even so what are you doing out on the school grounds after midnight all by yourself, unless Mr Wright is hiding in the bushes." "I'm sorry Professor I'm completely lost, what does Leo have to do with this?" "It does not matter Miss Jane, you just do as you please and don't mind us mortals." I turned around, robes billowing behind me as usual. The girl really got on my nerves. Does she think I'm stupid? Pretending not to understand what I meant about Mr Wright. Apparently this is all normal to her, kissing strangers as if it is nothing. Well it did not mean anything to me either! "You just keep telling yourself that Severus."

JPOV

After a night of blissful sleep I started my day. It still felt as if I was walking on air. I really couldn't figure it out. I only met the man last Monday, however, I seemed to be drawn to him. That fleeting kiss last night made my stomach do summersaults. Once my head touched the silken smoothness of my pillow I drifted off into that blissful sleep, from which I just awakened. Unfortunately I don't have Potions or private tutoring today. Cursing Thursdays, I got dressed into my school uniform and made my way down to breakfast. After breakfast there was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall told us that we had to do a Transfiguration related project in duo's. Leo Wright came up to me asking if I wanted to be his partner, which I agreed on. We decided to start on it after lunch, since we didn't have any more classes after that. So after lunch we made our way to the library. Although I found Leo to be a very nice boy, he was just that, a boy. He tried to flirt with me, without any luck, for an image of a dark haired man still haunted my memories. It was just past nine o'clock and my stomach rumbled, I hadn't even since lunch! "Shall we call it a day Leo? I'm hungry and tired and I don't think that we'll get much more work done anyway." Leo nodded in agreement. We were sitting on the floor of the library surrounded by books. After many hours of sitting, getting up wasn't as easy as it seemed. Leo was already up, his hand reaching out to help me get up. "Thank you." I took his hand and he pulled me up, hard, too hard. I stumbled into him and he very conveniently manoeuvred his head so that our lips met. Pushing away immediately I apologised for bumping into him, still believing it was an accident. However Leo tried to pull me back towards him. "Come on Jane just a little snog." I was shocked! This boy thinks that he can just kiss me if he wants to. "I'm not sure whether I should be flattered, sorry or repulsed, give me a second to make up my mind." "You should be flattered of course! The hottest bloke of Hogwarts wants you." "Alright I think I have made up my mind, let me put it this way Leo, you are what? Sixteen? You seem to be a very nice boy, but that's just one of the problems, you are just a boy." "Very well you conceited slut! Just because you are older and everyone thinks you're smart, doesn't mean that you are the Queen of Hogwarts. Look at you acting so high and mighty, but now I know the truth. I'll set them straight!" And he stormed off. Be my guest Leo, you just do that.

After enjoying a wonderful meal in the Hogwarts kitchen, kindly provided by the house elves, such adorable creatures they are, I needed some air. Being kissed by two people, almost strangers, within twenty-four hours, whether wanted or unwanted was a bit overwhelming. Since it had been a beautiful day it wasn't necessary to get my cloak from my room. Taking a quick look at the time I decided that a long stroll around the lake might be just what I needed.

I was on my way back to the castle. I had almost finished my circle around the lake. The surrounding were beautiful, this could have been very romantic if shared with the right person. Just as my mind starts to wander towards a certain Professor, this very same Professor is walking towards me. "Good evening Professor, out for a midnight stroll?" "Miss Jane, it is none of your business what I am doing out here , but the question is what are you doing out of bed after curfew?!" "Well Headmaster Dumbledore stated that I do not have a curfew since I am already of age." "Even so what are you doing out on the school grounds after midnight all by yourself, unless Mr Wright is hiding in the bushes." "I'm sorry Professor I'm completely lost, what does Leo have to do with this?" "It does not matter Miss Jane, you just do as you please and don't mind us mortals." Mortals? Does this mean that he sees me as some kind of goddess? I giggle, my head is running away with me again. Professor Snape is hastily making his way to the castle. I decide to follow him, I want to know what that was all about and if yesterday's actions could be repeated. Running to catch up with him I hear him mutter "You just keep telling yourself that Severus."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do to own anything that looks familiar, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The character of Jane Groenhorst is my creation though.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Still my first story...

For this chapter I'm going to try and turn round my writing style. I find that this first person narration is very tedious to me.

Small lemon in here, not sure if I'm cut out to write M rated stuff...

P.s. I did not abandon this story, but I am really busy trying to graduate... Just be very (VERY) patient.

P.p.s. My overall story might contain several spoilers to the book _Jane Eyre_...

**Chapter 8: Of Unpleasant and Pleasant Surprises**

SPOV

Severus made his way up to the castle. Hearing footsteps behind him, he quickened his pace. "The girl must be attempting to talk to me again." Upon entering the castle he was greeted by the Bloody Baron. "Professor there seems to be quite an uproar in the common room." Quickly thanking the Baron for keeping him posted he made his way to the dungeons. "What are those dunderheads up to now! Can't I have a moment of peace in this castle!" Opening the door the entire common room was in disarray. However, there were only a few girls present, the majority of the pupils in the common room were male. Leo Wright and Harold Coleman had each other at wand's end, while other boys were arguing ferociously. "SILENCE! What on earth is going on in here?!" Glaring darkly at his students the room began to quiet down, but Mr Wright and Coleman still had their wands pointed at each other's throats. "Mr Wright and Mr Coleman, put down your wands this instance!" Glaring back at him the students obeyed. "Now Mr Coleman, would you be so kind as to explain all of this to me?" Nervously but determined young Mr Coleman began to speak. "Well Professor, Leo over here came in after dinner proclaiming to everyone that Miss Jane, the new Gryffindor girl sir, had seduced him in the library and then charged him afterwards." "Charged him? What do you mean? She wanted money?" "Yes sir, but I don't believe a word he's saying! I just think his pride was hurt because she rejected him."

JPOV

Trying to keep up with her Professor's long strides Jane started to jog. Once in the castle the man had disappeared! Deciding that she will not let their conversation end like that, Jane started making her way to the Potions classroom and wait for her Professor there.

After half an hour of idly sitting around at her regular desk, the door of the classroom flew open and through it stormed a very angry looking Severus Snape. However once he looked upon her form he stopped and froze. "Professor is something the matter?" Suddenly blinking a few times and clearing his throat he slowly walked towards her. "Yes. In fact Miss Jane, you are the matter." Standing at arm's length Jane could almost feel his breath on her skin. Swallowing and nervously wetting her lips she asked: "Me sir? What did I do?" "Well that is the issue Miss Jane, we could not figure that out exactly." "We?" "Yes, me, Mr Wright, Mr Coleman and almost the entire fifth, sixth and seventh year male Slytherin population. You see Miss Jane, they were having a discussion about you and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to clarify something." "Well yes but of course." "Very well. Did you or did you not seduce Mr Wright in the library this evening?" "No sir." "And did you or did you not kiss Mr Wright this evening in the library?" "No sir, he kissed me." Pinching the bridge of his nose while keeping his head down, not wanting to look her in the eye while he asked her this particular question he exhaled slowly and said: "Miss Jane there is one final thing that I would like to ask you. Did you or did you not ask Mr Wright to pay you for said kiss?" "Pay me?! Pay me?! That little piece of, argh! No sir I did not ask Mr Wright to pay me! The reason for all of this nonsense is the fact that I made it perfectly clear that I was not interested in 'boys', after which he threatened to tell the entire school the truth about me, namely that I am a conceited slut I believe it was." Severus's head snapped up. "You told him what?" "That I am not interested in 'boys', I mean come on I'm twenty-two years old how can any of those boys expect me to be interested in a relationship with a sixteen or seventeen-year-old?! It's preposterous! All my friends back home will laugh their heads off when I tell them this. They all know how I despise younger men, they are so immature. Just look what happens. They grab you and kiss you and when you kindly refuse they proclaim that you are a slut and start spreading the rumour that you are a whore. This is precisely why I have always preferred older men..."

SPOV

Severus listened to the rambling witch. She surely was beautiful when angry. Apparently Mr Wright had forced himself upon her and was indignant at being refused. "This is precisely why I have always preferred older men..." Something snapped inside him. I am an older man! "Miss Jane." "In all my life I have never..." "Miss Jane!" Snapping her mouth shut with an audible click she looked up at him. "Would you please refrain from speaking for a minute?" Still angry the young witch started to ramble again. "Refrain from speaking?! Why I have never been so angry in my life. I could just.." Quickly shutting her up by placing his mouth on hers, Severus enjoyed the short silence before enjoying the new soft moaning sounds she started to make. Her hands made their way into his hair, while his hands found her waist and neck. Considering deepening the kiss, Severus did not have to wait any longer for Jane had already traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, requesting entrance. Delighted with her brazenness Severus willingly open his lips to her so that he also could explore the tastes of her mouth. After a few minutes the couple, breathlessly broke apart. Mouth slightly parted and eyes still closed Jane said something that stunned Severus. "And that boys is EXACTLY why I prefer older men." She started laughing and Severus smirked. "I need to sit down for a moment. My knees are shaking." "I'll take that as a compliment then?" "Oh I don't know Professor, it could just be the shock." She smirked at him, only just keeping herself from sticking out her tongue at him. Then she heard the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. Severus Snape burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" "Nothing at all Miss Jane I think it's due to the shock." And he winked at her, making her smile widen. "Could you please explain what I have done to deserve that? Then I'll make sure to do that more often." "I will in a minute Miss Jane, but I think both of us could use a cup of tea, would you please follow me?" Standing up from her chair Jane followed her Potions Professor to the far end of the classroom, where upon his touch a door appeared. Opening the door and remaining in the doorway Jane had to walk past her Professor, grazing his chest with hers while going through the door sideways. "Please take a seat, I do not want to put any more strain on your shocked knees." She looked around. It was quite a pleasant looking room with a beautiful marble fireplace and dark wooden furniture. A mocha coloured leather wing-backed chair and settee surrounded a forest green rug and coffee table. Taking a few steps in the direction of the chair, one of her favourite sorts of furniture, she quickly realised that the settee was big enough for the both of them, while the chair was not. So sitting down on the settee she waited. Severus came back into the room levitating what looked like a tea tray in front of him. "Do you have any tea preferences Miss Jane?" "Please sir call me Jane. After what we just shared I feel quite uncomfortable when being referred to as Miss." "Very well Jane." "You don't happen to have some Chai tea do you?" "As a matter of fact I do." He poured them two cups of steaming tea and offered one cup to her. "Thank you. I needed that." "It will help you overcome the shock." "Severus you should really stop teasing me." "Say that again." "Stop teasing me." "No not that." Realisation hit her, scooting towards him she repeated what he wanted to hear. "Severusss." Shivers went up and down his spine, never in all of his life did he enjoy his name coming from someone's lips as much as he did just now. "You still haven't told me what I did to deserve that kiss." Slowly sipping his steaming tea, he eyed her carefully. Should her tell her how he feels and has felt ever since she walked in the Great Hall or make up an excuse and chase her out of his rooms? That question, however, had to wait, because his thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Severus dear boy are you in there? Have you seen Miss Jane we haven't seen her since lunch." The door opened and in walked the Headmaster. Looking at his two youngest colleagues his eyes twinkled and he smiled. "Oh it seems you have found her."


End file.
